All roads lead home
by Blame-People
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Glee. Je prends les requêtes. Je peux écrire sur plusieurs couples ou amitiés comme: Sam/Quinn ; Jake/Marley ; Finn/Rachel ; Kitty/Ryder ; Santana/Brittany ; Hunter/Sebastian ; Kurt/Blaine ; Jake/Ryder ; Marley/Kitty ; Ryder/Marley ; Jake/Kitty ; Rachel/Puck ; Quinn/Puck ; et biens d'autres alors n'hésitez pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't stop believin'_

Collection de courts OS (drabbles) de Glee

C'est ici que je vais poster tous les petits OS que j'écris sur Glee. Bien sûr, il y en aura des assez longs mais surtout des très courts. Je les posterais selon mon inspiration mais je prends aussi les requêtes donc si vous voulez lire un OS particulier, dites-le moi et je l'écrirais. Vos demandes peuvent être sous plusieurs formes, par exemple:

- Un mot ou une citation

- Une phrase

- Une idée d'histoire (genre X est jaloux parce qu'Y couche avec L)

Par contre, ce que vous êtes obligés de préciser c'est les personnes qui seront concernés dans l'OS. Voilà. Encore une dernière chose, c'est ici que je les posterais alors suivez l'histoire ou moi pour être tenu au courant. Bisous


	2. I hate you as much as I love you

**Pour**: Cookies or BN

**Citation**: « Je te hais autant que je t'aime » de Baudelaire.

_Je te hais autant que je t'aime_

Encore une chose que je déteste chez Quinn, sa réaction après nos disputes. Elle m'ignore complètement et ça a le don de me mettre dans tous mes états. Après tout, on est deux à se disputer alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait toujours comme si ce n'était que de ma faute ? C'est insupportable et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'en placer une, elle sort de la salle dans laquelle on est. Alors cette fois, je ne dis rien. Je cherche juste son regard mais elle évite de croiser le mien. Un soupir s'évade de mes lèvres inconsciemment. Elle relève brutalement la tête et me fixe énervée. J'en étais sûre. De toute manière quand elle est dans cet état, un rien ne l'énerve. Ses mains trouvent leur chemin sur ses hanches et je remarque bien qu'elle va me faire un reproche. Tant mieux. Je préfère qu'elle s'énerve contre moi plutôt qu'elle ne fasse comme si je n'existais pas:

« C'est moi qui devrais soupirer, Santana, pas toi. »

« La situation m'énerve c'est tout. Puis, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me fais la tête pour quelque chose de futile ? »

Au regard qu'elle me lance, je réalise qu'elle n'apprécie pas que j'appelle cet incident 'futile'. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Un chat n'est certainement pas un sujet de dispute pour les autres couples. Sauf pour nous visiblement. Il faut dire que des Quinn il n'en coure pas les rues.

« On est un couple, Santana. On aurait dût en parler avant de faire quoique ce soit. Mais avec toi, c'est toujours pareil. Tu ne penses jamais à ce que moi, je pourrais en penser. Et ce chat en est encore une fois la preuve ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un chat dans un appartement ? »

« Je sais pas moi, s'en occuper peut-être. »

Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me balance encore une remarque mais non. Elle tourna les talons et alla dans notre chambre. Cette conversation ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Je la rejoignis alors dans la chambre. Elle était assise au pied du lit et fixait notre armoire. Je m'accroupis devant elle et lui attrapa délicatement les mains pour pouvoir nouer mes doigts aux siens. Ce qui capta son attention vu qu'elle baissa la tête pour me regarder avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Même si il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'exaspèrent chez elle, il y en a aussi beaucoup que j'adore et sa façon de froncer les sourcils en fait partie.

« Je suis désolée Quinn. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de l'acheter mais je pensais sincèrement que ça allait te plaire. Après tout, il est un peu comme toi ce chat. Il est têtu, agressif et joueur mais il est aussi attendrissant, gentil et aimant. Puis ses yeux me font beaucoup penser aux tiens. Je crois que c'est en parti à cause de tout cela que je l'ai acheté. Si tu veux, je peux le ramener… »

Quinn posa délicatement une main sur ma joue, je sentais son pouce me caressait doucement. Malgré le fait qu'on soit ensemble depuis longtemps, quand elle me touchait, ça me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Elle approchait petit-à-petit son visage du mien donc je ferma les yeux me préparant au choc. Ses lèvres jouèrent doucement avec les miennes au début mais moi aussi, j'adorais jouer. Alors ma main remonta vers sa nuque et j'approfondis le baiser. C'était électrique, comme toujours. Ma langue joua avec la sienne mais elle recula doucement sa tête. Un sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres:

« Ne le ramène pas. Mon dieu. Je te jure, il y a des moments où je te déteste, où tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de te crier dessus. Mais il y a des moments, comme celui-ci, où tu fais battre mon cœur à toute allure et où je me dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. »

« Hmm. Je préfère largement quand tu penses ça alors. »

Je me mis à rire et elle fit de même. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait parce que c'était la même chose pour moi. Peut-être qu'on est âmes-sœurs ou une connerie dans le genre. Peu importe ce qu'on était, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est avec elle et elle seule que je veux être. Personne d'autre. Elle me fixait comme si elle essayait de savoir à quoi je pensais, et une part de moi avait l'impression qu'elle savait. Quinn prononça alors une phrase qui décrivait parfaitement ce que je ressentais:

« Je te hais autant que je t'aime »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Voilà pour le premier OS. Je l'ai écris assez rapidement (ce sera sûrement pas toujours le cas) et je me suis bien amusée. Je sais pas si c'est ce que tu attendais mais c'était la seule idée qui me trottait dans la tête à ce moment-là. Proposez-moi d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas.

Au fait, si vous êtes intéressés par l'idée d'un RPG de Glee dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (sur Tumblr), vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil.


	3. You got me

**Pour**: MarineSB

**Histoire**: Quinn a perdue la vue et Rachel est à ses côtés.

_You got me_

Il y a des choses que l'on voit mais qu'on ne prend pas le temps d'apprécier. Comme un bon livre, la nature ou même un feuilleton bidon. Mais il y a aussi des choses qu'on pense pouvoir voir toute notre vie, qui sont normalement acquises. Comme le sourire de sa petite-amie, l'éclat dans ses yeux qui brillait quand elle vous regardait ou encore son corps nu. Toutes ces choses si belles et délicates. Ces choses que j'avais la chance de voir presque tous les jours. Tout ça. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien. Plus que le néant. Et je tuerais pour pouvoir voir de nouveau. Mais c'est impossible. « _C'est irrémédiable _» comme a dit le médecin. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu accident. Comme quoi la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, un fil minuscule qui peut se briser au moindre faux pas. Je ne suis pas morte. J'aurais préférée pourtant. Ce serait plus simple. J'ai juste l'impression d'être là mais pas vraiment. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Alors peut-être que si au fond, peut-être que Quinn Fabray est morte dans cet accident. Peut-être que je ne suis plus que son fantôme.

…

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis mais je peux en déduire que c'est sur un fauteuil et je sais aussi que c'est chez moi. Le médecin m'a dit que je finirais par m'habituer, qu'au bout d'un certain temps, je commencerais à avoir des repères. Et je dois avouer que jamais je n'avais eu aussi envie de frapper quelqu'un. C'était marrant de dire ça pour lui. C'était moi qui était aveugle. Lui, en rentrant de sa journée de boulot, il verra sûrement ses gosses et sa femme et pourquoi pas son chien. Il verra aussi ses enfants grandir. Pour moi, c'est fini. Je garderais à tout jamais l'image de Beth bébé. Jamais je ne la verrais grandir ou même recevoir son diplôme. Je ne la verrais pas non plus dans sa belle robe de bal au bras d'un beau garçon ou d'une belle fille. Non, je resterais figée dans le passé.  
J'entendis alors la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il fallait voir quelque chose de positif, j'avais maintenant l'oreille fine. Je sentis aussitôt une présence en face de moi et un parfum de fraise. Rachel. La personne qui s'est le plus occupée de moi depuis mon accident, avec ma mère bien sûr. Ma tendre petite-amie qui est si proche et pourtant si loin de moi. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là. C'était comme un mémo pour me rappeler que plus jamais je ne la reverrais et c'était trop dur. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour supporter ça. Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à me laisser. Le contact de sa main sur la mienne me fit frémir. Je sentais son regard sur moi bien que je ne sache pas vraiment si c'était le cas et comment pourrais-je lui rendre son regard alors que je ne sais pas où est sa tête exactement ? Et puis même, tout ce qu'elle verrait dans mes yeux c'est le vide, elle ne verrait pas à quel point je l'aime. J'entendis alors sa voix douce:

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché à ton repas. Il faut que tu manges Quinn »

« Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai… J'ai perdu l'appétit. »

« On dirait que tu te laisses mourir. Je déteste ça. Je déteste te voir dans cet état sans pouvoir rien faire. »

Peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que je me laissais mourir inconsciemment. Je serais toujours mieux là-haut qu'ici. Une fois j'ai entendu une citation qui disait: « _Si le Paradis est en haut alors sur Terre, c'est l'Enfer_ ». Je comprends enfin sa signification. Mais je n'allais quand même pas dire ça à ma petite-amie qui faisait tout pour que je me sente mieux. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je n'avais pas le droit de la décevoir. Cette idée m'était insupportable.

« Quinn… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Tu as le pouvoir de me rendre la vue ? »

C'était pas ce que je voulais dire et encore moins aussi sèchement. Mais j'en avais plus que marre de tout ça. Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle veut que j'aille mieux. Je sais que je me suis dis que je n'avais pas le droit de la décevoir. Mais c'est trop dur ! J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre d'essayer, de faire des efforts. J'en ai marre de faire comme si j'encaissais bien. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. Rachel veut sûrement la même chose et elle m'en veut sûrement d'avoir été aussi stupide. Mais vu comment elle me parle, vu la douceur dans sa voix, je me dis que peut-être elle ne m'en veut pas. Je sais juste qu'elle en souffre beaucoup, je l'entends dans sa voix. Je l'entends parce qu'elle pleure et que malgré ça, elle essaye de me réconforter:

« Je.. Je suis désolée, Quinn. Mais c'est trop dur de te voir t'auto-détruire. Je ne peux pas rester simple spectatrice devant ça. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Alors parle-moi, je t'en supplie, parle-moi »

Les mots vont sortir de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler, je le sais mais c'est trop tard. Impossible de faire machine arrière.

« Tu veux que je te parle, hein ? Très bien, je vais te parler. C'est horrible. Affreux. J'arrive pas à vivre comme ça. Je n'y arrive pas bordel ! Je ne supporte pas de ne plus pouvoir te voir. De ne plus pouvoir voir Beth. Je ne supporte pas le fait que ma mère soit obligée de m'accompagner quand j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes ou de prendre ma douche. Putain ! Je suis plus une gamine et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'en être redevenue une. Est-ce que je vais toujours souffrir autant ? Ou est-ce qu'un jour ça va enfin s'arrêter ? J'ai besoin de réponses et personne ne peut me les donner. Celles du médecin ne me conviennent pas. Celles de ma mère non plus. Les tiennes c'est quoi ? Tu as des réponses, Rachel ? Parce que je suis perdue… »

Je soupire. Me lâcher m'avait fait du bien mais la douleur était toujours présente. Rachel serra un peu plus ma main comme pour me dire qu'elle était là, à mes côtés. Je sentis qu'elle se leva. Voilà. J'avais tout gagné. Je lui avais fait peur et maintenant, elle me quittait. Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres mouillées de larmes m'embrassaient le front. Ensuite, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'était l'endroit où elles appartenaient après tout. Le baiser fût court mais très agréable comme toujours.

« Je ne pense pas avoir les réponses à tes questions Quinn. Je pense qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui les as et toi, seule. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse choisir si un jour la douleur va s'arrêter ou pas. Mais à mon avis, ça dépendra de si tu en as envie ou pas. Si tu n'as pas envie de te battre alors la douleur ne partira pas. Mais si tu choisis de te battre, la douleur ne disparaitra pas vraiment mais tu t'y habitueras et tu reprendras goût à la vie. Je ne sais pas quel choix tu vas faire mais saches que peu importe lequel c'est, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Toujours. Jamais je ne te quitterais, Quinn. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Alors tu peux me repousser ou m'ignorer ou même rompre avec moi mais je resterais quand même. Parce que je t'aime et que je me raccroche à ça. Tu pourrais essayé de faire de même. Tu pourrais faire de notre amour quelque chose auquel te raccrocher. Il est assez puissant pour tenir le choc. »

C'est là que je compris. La vie ne sera pas facile, elle sera même très dure. Mais il me restait encore quelque chose de stable, comme un rocher au beau milieu de l'océan. Il me restait Rachel. Notre amour était ce rocher. Fort et indestructible. Rien ne peut le détruire. Elle est là pour moi et je serais toujours là pour elle aussi. Alors je peux donc dire maintenant que je me suis complètement trompée. L'enfer n'est pas sur Terre parce que tant que Rachel sera là, ce sera toujours une sorte de Paradis rien qu'à moi. C'est mon Paradis.

* * *

**Note de** **l'auteur**: D'accord. Celui-là n'est pas le plus joyeux mais en même temps quand tu es aveugle, tu ne vois pas la vie en rose. J'en suis assez fière. C'est dingue! Je ne pensais pas que cette idée de requête pour OS aurait autant de succès mais j'en suis ravie. Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer à proposer. Je m'assurerais de toutes les faire.

Au fait, si vous êtes intéressés par l'idée d'un RPG de Glee dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (sur Tumblr), vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil. Bisous.


	4. All I want for Christmas is you

**Pour:** Idiotheque

**Histoire:** Le couple Pinn pendant les fêtes de Noël (avec du Fabrevans aussi)

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Noël a toujours été ma fête préférée. En même temps, qui n'aimerait pas ? On nous offre des cadeaux, on mange en famille, on mange pleins de cochonneries. J'adore ! Mais cette année, Noël risque d'être un peu spécial parce que c'est le premier que je vais passer en compagnie de Puck dans notre nouvel appartement. Il faut donc que tout soit parfait, absolument tout. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas tant que ça cette fête et que si il le pouvait, il la barrerait de sur le calendrier. Mais j'espère que je vais réussir à le faire changer d'avis.C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis dans une boutique à 10h du soir, cherchant le cadeau parfait. Mais pour le moment, ça ne donne rien. Rien du tout. Pourtant, je suis un mec, je devrais savoir ce qu'il veut. Alors pourquoi rien ne vient ? Je suis dans la merde, je suis même dans de la bouse de vache. Soudain, j'entendis un « bouh » derrière mon dos alors je me retourna et je découvris Quinn main dans la main avec Sam. Un grand sourire était étendu sur son visage, sur celui de Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Ils devaient aimer autant que moi Noël, ou alors, c'était des Bisounours sur pattes. Je penche plus pour la première option. Quinn lâcha la main de Sam et pour me saluer me fit un câlin. Sam lui, me fit un check. Un truc de mecs quoi. C'était bon de les retrouver. Quinn posa la question que justement j'allais leur poser:

« Alors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sûrement comme vous, les magasins en espérant trouver un cadeau. Mais ça donne rien, je ne sais pas quoi acheter à Puck. »

« Pourquoi tu lui achètes pas le nouveau jeu vidéo qui vient de sortir ? »

C'était tout Sam, ça. D'ailleurs, j'y avais pensé mais Rachel m'avait dit que ça craignait d'offrir ça pour Noël. Elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait quelque chose de plus romantique. Honnêtement, Puck n'est pas vraiment à fond dans tout ce qui est froufrou et tout.

« Mon amour, on achète pas ça à son copain, voyons. Il faut quelque chose qui vienne du cœur. Quelque chose de profond et pas un de ces jeux débiles où tu dois tuer tout ce qui bouge ! »

« Hé ! J'adore ce genre de jeux et je serais plus que ravi si tu m'offrais ça. »

Alors que les deux amoureux se chamaillaient gentiment, je continuais de regarder autour de moi en espérant que je trouve quelque chose de fantastique. Mais non, il n'y avait rien. Quinn se tourna vers moi et me regarda sérieusement:

« Pense à tous ce que vous avez vécus ensemble, à des moments particuliers, des moments magiques. Peut-être qu'une idée te viendra à l'esprit. »

« Mon dieu ! Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé. »

…

C'était le soir du réveillon. On le passait dans l'appartement de Sam et Quinn, juste tous les quatres. Mais c'était largement suffisant. Puis, on avait pas besoin d'être trente milles pour bien s'amuser. On avait déjà fini de tout manger et Quinn commençait à débarasser la table. Une idée me vint soudainement à l'esprit et j'attrapa la branche de Guy qui était près de la porte. Je me posta devant Puck en tendant la branche de Guy au dessus de sa tête et colla mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentais qu'il souriait sous mes lèvres et ça me fit aussi sourire. Sam arriva ensuite et commença à dire que le Guy n'était pas sensé bouger, qu'il devait normalement rester à sa place mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que Puck avait aimé et c'était bon signe. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, j'arriverais à lui faire aimer Noël.

…

C'était bientôt le moment. J'allais bientôt savoir si mon cadeau était à la hauteur. On était tous les deux assit sur le canapé en face de notre sapin. Je ne voulais pas être le premier à ouvrir mon cadeau, je voulais que ce soit lui qui le fasse en premier. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre alors j'inclina ma tête de façon à pouvoir lui susurrer à l'oreille d'aller ouvrir son cadeau. Il me sourit, se leva et se mit à genoux devant le sapin. Cette vision était adorable, on aurait dit un gamin impatient de savoir ce que le père noël lui avait apporté. Il attrapa le cadeau et déchira en une seule fois le papier cadeau, c'était pourtant pas petit comme cadeau. Ça se voit que c'est mon homme ! Je vis ses yeux brillaient quand il vit la guitare, il avait l'air émerveillé. Se pourrait-il que j'ai surpris Noah Puckerman ? Visiblement. Sans crier gare, il se releva et m'embrassa férocement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça lui plaise autant. Quand il se recula, je le regarda en souriant et il me rendit mon sourire:

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois souvenu. Merci, bébé. Je t'aime »

Comme pour appuyer son argument, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. C'était pas pour me déplaire. Bien sûr que je m'en étais souvenu, bon j'avais mis du temps mais ça m'était revenu. Après tout, ça avait été un jour mémorable. Il s'éloigna alors et attrapa le cadeau qu'il allait m'offrir sûrement. À moins que ce soit un clochard qui l'ait posé là sans faire exprès, ça nous est déjà arrivé une fois. Mais visiblement non vu qu'il me le tendit:

« C'est pour toi. Ouvre-le. »

Je ne me fis pas prier plusieurs fois, je le déballa à une vitesse phénoménale et je découvris une paire de basket. Il m'offrait pour Noël, _une paire de basket_. D'accord, il me manque des chaussures mais il aurait pu m'offrir ça pour mon anniversaire ou un truc du genre. Cependant, je lui souris. J'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais un peu déçu.

« Regarde à l'intérieur de la basket gauche »

Je suivis son indication et trouva un morceau de papier. Je le déplia et y lu:

« _Pour t'aider à conquérir le monde avec ton talent. Tu en as et je crois en toi. Je t'aime _»

C'était tellement romantique que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait fondre comme un chamallow. _Miam des chamallows_. Non reprends-toi. Ton copain vient de te faire un cadeau super romantique alors que d'habitude c'est pas son style.

« Puck. C'est magnifique, je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur. »

Je l'embrassa pour la je-sais-pas-combien-de-fois aujourd'hui. Mais c'était un jour magnifique, c'était Noël. Puck me regard intensément quand il ajouta:

« C'est notre premier Noël ensemble alors je voulais que ce soit spécial parce que tu es spécial. »

« Je croyais que Noël c'était pas trop ton truc. »

« Ça ne l'est pas mais pour toi, je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi même de courir à poil dans la rue. »

« Je ne t'en demande pas tant. »

On se mit tous les deux à rire. Je réalisa à ce moment que ce n'était pas quels cadeaux on recevait ou quels cadeaux on offrait qui était important à Noël. Mais que ce qui comptait, c'était avec qui on passait Noël. Et moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui.

* * *

**Note de** **l'auteur**: J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster un nouvel OS et j'en suis désolée surtout qu'il n'était pas super, super. J'avais de bonnes idées pour cet OS mais je n'ai pas sût les mettre en place correctement alors c'est nul. J'essaierais cependant de me rattraper sur les prochains, promis.  
Il est plus léger que les deux premiers et c'était voulu mais je dois avoir du mal à écrire les trucs heureux visiblement x) J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Enfin bref, vous pouvez encore faire des requêtes si vous voulez.

Au fait, si vous êtes intéressés par l'idée d'un RPG de Glee dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (sur Tumblr), vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil. Bisous


End file.
